


Restraint

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-30
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: What's a bit of restraint between friends?
Relationships: SB/VM
Kudos: 1





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with sex. *gulps* Eek. And you all know I lie, so if I swear I'll never do this again, you'll forgive me when I do, right? *sheepish grin*
> 
> Thanks to [](https://karelian.livejournal.com/profile)[**karelian**](https://karelian.livejournal.com/) and [](https://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/)**lannamichaels** for wonderful beta jobs! Any remaining errors are wholly mine. Mine, I tell you!  
> 

It's the tackle that gives him away.

This time Sean's ready, having seen Viggo milling about with that crazy grin on his face that usually spells trouble. When the blur formerly known as Viggo hits him, he leans into the fall, taking them both to the ground; and once they hit, he uses the few pounds he has on Viggo to roll them over so he's looming over the laughing idiot. Just to be safe (he winces instictively as he remembers the last time), he grabs both Viggo's wrists in his hands, making sure those nimble fingers are well away from his ticklish bits, and pulls them up above Viggo's head, holding them firmly against the loamy ground.

So far, going as expected. What he didn't expect is the hitch of breath from Viggo, or the feeling of all the muscles in the long body under him drawing taut. Thinking Viggo is going to fight back, Sean presses down against him, holding him down. And finds it all explained in the small upward shift of hips against him--Viggo is hard, twitching against his hip.

Curious, he presses down slightly--and watches as those blue-grey eyes dilate even further. A smile spreads across his face, showing teeth, almost wolfish. "Like that, do you?" he purred. "Hmm. Definite possibilities, mate." He watches the black of Viggo's pupils swallow the blue a little more, and dares further. "You all tied up at my mercy... I could do that. Could tease you until you begged, then fuck you so hard and fast you'll feel me for a week."

He watches Viggo's throat constrict as he swallows and wonders briefly how those lips would look wrapped around him... and then sets the hook. "Or maybe I'd just fuck that pretty mouth with my cock--hmm, yeah, that'd be good... that lovely mouth sucking me off." Viggo swallows again. "Yeah, you like that. So do I. But you'll have to ask for it." One more brief press against Viggo, and he releases his trapped wrists, levers himself up, and walks away, leaving the stunned man in his wake.

**********

Sean's sitting on a log having a smoke and watching the hobbits goofing about. Viggo comes up to him and joins him on the log, sitting on the edge with his hands bracing him, legs stretched out before him.

Sean takes a final drag off his cigarette, then drops it and crushes it under his Boromir boot. Neither of them speak for a long moment, then Viggo asks, softly, "That offer still open?"

Ah, thinks Sean, got you. He stretches lazily before answering, then his hand reaches over and grabs Viggo's wrists--and he smiles, predatory, at the shiver and tensing it produces. He turns to face Viggo, still holding his wrists with one hand.

"Which offer would that be? This one--" and he tightens his grip slightly, delighting in Viggo's muffled moan "or this one?" placing his hand firmly on the obvious bulge in Viggo's jeans, pressing down a bit.

This time the moan isn't so muffled. "Both," Viggo groans out between gritted teeth.

"Ah ah ah," Sean tsks, "I did say you'd have to ask." He rubs his hand lightly over Viggo's crotch, just to prove his point.

"Damn it..." Viggo goes taut under his hands again, preface to a struggle, and Sean braces himself--but then Viggo lets his breath out in a long puff of air, and relaxes. "Fine. I want you to fuck me. Is that good enough? I'll put myself completely in your hands."

Sean considers for a moment. "Good enough. But not yet--wait until I'm done, until Boromir's out of the picture. Unless," and here he catches Viggo's gaze, very intent, "unless it's him you want. The Steward, dominating his King?"

"No." The word is final, weighted. "I only want you, Sean. Just you." The words, spoken in Viggo's intently serious tone, have almost the sound of a vow, and Sean won't, can't, take them lightly.

"Then you'll get me." He lifts Viggo's wrists, still held in his hand, from the log and gently, tenderly, kisses the soft skin on the inside of each one-a vow and a promise of what is to come. Releases the slim wrists, and as before, gets up and moves away... but this time he looks back, to see Viggo gently rubbing the skin he's just kissed, a wondering look on his face. He smiles, gently, and moves back into hobbit-range.

**********

"Aaand...cut! Lovely, thanks everyone. Sean, that was perfect--you're done, over, free to go. Everyone else, good job, see you tomorrow." PJ's voice reflects the grin on his face, and for that, Sean's happy--he always likes leaving on a good note.

And speaking of leaving... Viggo wandered off somewhere earlier. Time to go find him and see if he'd have one more good note before he left.

On a hunch, he wanders back to the fallen log where they'd talked a few days ago, and ... yep. There's Viggo, head in his hands, every line of his body tense.

"Viggo?" Now Sean's concerned... it's not like his friend to disappear like this. Especially not when... *Oh. Stupid sodding twat you are, Bean. He's nervous, he is. Better do something about that.* He walks over and places a gentle hand on Viggo's shoulder. "Hey, mate. What's all this?"

Viggo doesn't look up, and his response is muffled by his hands. "I don't think I can do this, Sean. You're leaving. I don't think I can give you everything you're asking, knowing I might not ever see you again."

Sean is stunned for a moment--he hadn't realized this meant so much. He kneels in front of Viggo, and gently but firmly moves Viggo's hands from his face. "Hey. I don't want this unless you're completely in the game, here. I won't lie to you, Vig... the thought of having you completely submissive to me is one of my favorite fantasies. But your friendship means more to me than that... if you're not comfortable with this, then it'll stay nothing but a fantasy between us. Yes, I'm leaving. Can't do anything about that now, more's the pity. But," and here he pauses for a moment to search for exactly the right words he needs, "I'll take your friendship with me, take the memory of all the times we've gone out and acted like silly buggers, all the times we haven't needed words to be who we are, with each other, even the damn tackles."

Viggo laughs weakly at that. "Even the tickling?"

_That's my boy.... knew you couldn't angst about this for long._ "Damn right--that one I'm having bronzed so no-one else gets a chance." Slight pause, as Sean realizes he's still holding Viggo's hands. "We don't have to do anything tonight, remember. Come home with me, have dinner, have a pint, and we'll talk. Whatever we do after that is completely up to you." Dropping Viggo's hands, gently, he rises to his feet and extends a hand. "Come on--we wait any longer to get out of these costumes, and the hair just might fuse permanently to our heads. And while Boromir is the essence of grooming and fashion" a snort from Viggo as Sean runs his hand through the tangled wig he wears as Boromir "t'would be a damn pity if you had that unwashed rat's nest on _your_ head the rest of your life." Laughing outright now, Viggo accepts the hand up, and the two men head off to the costume trailer.

***********

An hour later, they're de-wigged and back in their own skins and clothing. Sean offers to drive, since he's a little further out from the location shoot than Viggo is, and Viggo accepts. There's silence in the car as they drive through the early winter twilight, but it's not completely a comfortable silence. Sean glances over at Viggo as they pass through a well-lit shopping district, and sees that the other man's eyes are closed, and there's a tell-tale furrow in his forehead. _Damn. He's thinking, which _definitely_ isn't a good thing right now._

Making his voice deliberately light, Sean asks, "Calculating Helm's Deep odds? Don't bother, I'll give 'em to you--bloody slim and none. Even Mr. 'Not King Yet' doesn't stand a chance against all those berserker nasties Saruman's throwing at you lot." He smiles in satisfaction as Viggo's eyes snap open and he chuckles, which quickly turns into a full-blown laughter.

"Damn, and here I was running the books on the fight, too!"

Sean grins. It's better between them, now... they'd see what happened after dinner.

************

Dinner is a lazy affair, reheated Brunswick stew that Sean has taken out of the freezer and scratch biscuits that Viggo has insisted on making, arguing that you couldn't have Brunswick stew without _some_ sort of bread. The conversation is likewise lazy, ranging from Orlando's latest death-defying stunt (bungee jumping for a camera crew filming a TV special on the movies) to speculating about PJ's next project (Sean suggests the most outrageous thing he can think of--King Kong. "Not that much of a stretch from Uruk-hai, really," Viggo quips, "big, hairy, and twice his size."), to what they'd most like to be doing if they weren't stranded halfway across the world from home ("Gardening," says Sean. "Nothing." says Viggo, and they share a grin at the blissful thought of having absolutely nothing to do).

After the last of the wine is drunk, and they've been quiet for a while, Sean pushes his chair back from the table and reaches for the dishes, intending to clear up. He's stopped by Viggo gently catching his hand. "Thanks for giving me time, Sean."

"I meant what I said--nothing's more important than this," and Sean sweeps his hand to encompass the table, the remains of dinner, the two of them.

"I know," Viggo says quietly, "and that's why I'm glad. I wasn't sure that this" the same gesture "that what's between us could stand a change... but it wouldn't be a change, I think--just another level. We're closer as friends than I've ever been with any lover... I don't think that will change. And..." quick flash of madcap grin "I'd be a fool to pass up a chance in bed with the Mighty Bean."

Sean bursts out laughing. "The Mighty Bean? High opinion of me you have, Vig." But he sobers quickly. "If you're sure, then there's nothing I'd like more. But I won't force you--you have to ask. And this time" as he sees Viggo's grin "it has nothing to do with being submissive. I need to know you want this for _you_ , not because I want it."

Viggo catches and holds his gaze, face perfectly serious. "I'm yours for the night... do what you will. It won't harm the essential us, that I promise, and it might even make us better." He doesn't back down, doesn't break the gaze. And Sean catches his breath at the trust Viggo's given him...and swears silently that he'll never betray it.

He nods once, then quickly gathers the dishes and puts them in the sink--they'll soak until morning. When he returns to the table, Viggo's standing by his chair, waiting. _Good boy,_ Sean thinks, _we haven't even started and he's already into it. Oh yes, this'll be _good_._

Sean allows his voice to get deeper, husky, seductive... but with an edge that won't brook disobedience. "Strip. Slowly. Show me what I'm getting."

Viggo hesitates for a moment--he's been naked in front of Sean before, many times, changing into or out of costume, but this is _so_ different-but relaxes and slowly removes shirt, paint-stained jeans, and boxers, until all of him is on view. Sean looks him up and down, slowly, almost insolently, and smirks at the blush that stains Viggo's dusky skin at his perusal.

He walks around Viggo in a slow circle, tracing light patterns over his bared skin and nodding when a touch brings a particularly sharp reaction. "Very nice... you'll do very well, Viggo." He completes his circle and tips Viggo's chin up with two fingers. "Go wait for me on the bed... on your back. And don't move until I get there--and not unless I say you can." He watches appreciatively as, after a brief, challenging glance, Viggo walks to the bedroom... _lovely arse in addition to all his other charms, and it's all mine._

After locking up and turning off a few lights, Sean finally moves into the bedroom and just looks for a moment, admiring Viggo's well-honed body... and the gleam in blue eyes that are watching every move he makes. Point for Viggo, though, he doesn't move from his position on the bed, exactly as instructed--not even when Sean retrieves a set of padded handcuffs from the drawer in the bedside table, placing them within easy reach. "Such a slut for this--I could do anything to you, and you wouldn't complain."

"Anything ," Viggo agrees, "but can we get on with it?"

Sean laughs, strips off his shirt and moves over to the bed. "Should have known you'd be pushy. Mouthy, too." He leans over and kisses Viggo, deeply, tasting him thoroughly, marking his dominance, and then grabs his wrists and handcuffs him to the headboard. Smiling at the expected tenseness, he lightly traces the muscles in Viggo's arms. "Very nice. I suppose I should cuff your ankles as well" and Viggo groans at the idea "but I'd much rather have these lovely long legs wrapped around me when I'm pounding you into next week, so we'll have to save that for next time."

When he's sure he has Viggo's attention, he stands just out of reach, then slowly undoes the buttons of his jeans. He'd foregone boxers earlier, to make things easier, so his cock slips out at the fourth button. He runs his hand up and down it lightly, teasing, watching Viggo hungrily following his every move.

"You want this?" he purrs, cupping his balls gently, offering his stiff prick to Viggo, who strains against the cuffs to reach him. "You do, don't you... desperate to taste my cock, suck me, swallow everything I can give you. Be patient, Viggo. You'll get what you want--but not until I'm ready."

He slides out of his jeans, dropping them in a heap on the floor, then slowly moves to the edge of the bed and strokes himself. When he hears a muffled whimper, he smiles, then guides Viggo's mouth to his cock. Viggo is eager, taking him deep on the first try, and it takes a moment of control before Sean can allow him to continue--gripping Viggo's head in his hands, holding him still until he regains control.

After a few minutes, Sean pulls out and Viggo moans at the loss. Sean grins again, and feels Viggo shiver. "Don't worry, things are about to get _much_ better," he says, loving the way Viggo's pupils dilate at his voice, and, after placing a couple pillows under Viggo's head and neck for support, straddles his chest and feeds Viggo his cock.

After making sure he won't choke him, Sean fucks his mouth, hard, not caring about Viggo's comfort but only his own pleasure at that hot, wet, and incredibly talented mouth. Viggo takes all of him deep without gagging, and flicks a terribly agile tongue around the base even as he's swallowing the crown. Sean doesn't muffle his groans--Viggo's been good so far, time to give him a little reward.

He pulls out after a few minutes, and Viggo groans at the loss and strains his neck to reach him. Sean shoves his head back down to the pillow. "I'll forgive you once... but not again. You do as I tell you, when I tell you." He watches the gleam in blue eyes turn stubborn, and realizes words won't be enough-he has to show Viggo who's in charge, and why.

Giving Viggo no chance to move away, Sean bites down against his neck, hard enough to leave marks, but not quite enough to break the skin. Viggo struggles for a moment, but only a moment--then he lets go and goes limp, admitting his submission. Sean has to quell the urge to growl...he is alpha wolf, and now Viggo knows it.

He releases Viggo's throat and touches the teethmarks, which will purple nicely into a ring of bruises. "Mine. Marked and mine."

Viggo's voice is soft. "Yours." And the acknowledgment stirs that darker, primal part of Sean, the part that wants to leave marks so that anyone who touches Viggo, or even sees Viggo while he's gone, will know he's taken.

He slowly works his way down Viggo's body, licking, then biting at nipples, leaving a ring of marks around each; biting down the slope of ribs; sucking at the curve of hip and thigh, leaving his mark. Bypasses Viggo's cock entirely--there'll be time for that, but not now. He slides his hands under Viggo's hips, lifts slightly, and smiles when Viggo, without his prompting, pulls his legs up, leaving himself open and exposed. Sean thinks for a moment about releasing him--it'd be hot as hell to have Viggo holding himself open for Sean's tongue, fingers, cock... but seeing him restrained and begging is too nice. Something else to add to the list for next time, then.

"Oh, very nice... you look so hot, open and begging for me. Bet you'll taste as hot as you look." Viggo groans, and then whimpers as Sean breathes lightly against his exposed hole, then licks a quick stripe up to his balls.

"Mmm... I was right, you taste sweet." Sean grips Viggo's cheeks in his broad hands and pulls them open, exposing him even further, and dips his head to lick and swirl around Viggo's tight hole. "God, I bet you're tight... gonna feel so good when I fuck you." On the heels of that, he stabs his tongue against the pucker, which immediately admits him. Viggo nearly screams at the intrusion--and then tilts his hips up for Sean, wordlessly begging for more.

Sean's amazed... from nervous to slut in no time. Well, he's never been one to waste an opportunity. He slides down to lay flat, and begins to tongue-fuck Viggo until he's dripping and loose, begging to be fucked. Enjoying the deep, earthy flavor, Sean takes his time, ignoring the broken moans and pleas above him... but always careful not to push Viggo over the edge.

When he's had enough, when he's glutted with Viggo's taste and the sound of his pleas, he pulls away... and then shoves two fingers deep, scissoring them and admiring the stretch of the tight, hot channel around his fingers. "Fuck, you love this, don't you... I bet you could take more, couldn't you?" Sean adds lube, then a a third finger, and watches in admiration as Viggo slams himself down on his fingers, moaning and crying out in a language that could be Danish... or Elvish, Sean thinks, he can't tell which. "Such a hot submissive slut you are, so beautiful fucking my hand." He slides in a fourth finger, feeling the resistance... but Viggo just begs him for more, harder, that lovely low voice almost a rasp from moaning and screaming. He thinks about trying for his whole hand, but the ache in his own cock and balls decides him.

Slicks himself up with his other hand, pours more over Viggo's stretched, hot hole, then pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock. Moans at the unexpected heat and tightness... "Fuckin' hell, you're tight... even after all that... god!"

Viggo's almost beyond speech at this point, but grates out, "Oh god, fuck, that feels amazing... hard, fuck me hard," pushing himself against Sean as much as the cuffs will let him. Sean slams into him, no finesse, just deep, hard, ramming thrusts, angled to hit that sweet spot as hard and as often as possible. It doesn't take him long before he's right on the edge, and his eyes lock with Viggo's just as he falls over, and they both come, Sean pulsing deep into Viggo, moaning his release, Viggo spilling against their stomachs, keening...and breaking eye contact only at the last, when Sean slumps down onto Viggo's chest.

Only for a moment, and then he reaches up and undoes the cuffs... and Viggo's eyes tear up when Sean kisses each wrist, gently, then lays them down at Viggo's sides, and sighs quietly, satiation in his tone.

"Ah, god, that was amazing." Tired and sated, his accent is thick, but the pleasure and love in his tone are clear enough.

"Yes," is all Viggo can manage, still breathing hard.

They lay together, hearts slowing, calming. Then Viggo, with his perfect sense of timing, says wryly, "Next time, hmmm?"

"Yep."

"And what makes you think there'll _be_ a next time? I think maybe an upstart Steward needs to be taught a few lessons about obedience to his Lord."

And Sean laughs, and wraps his arms around his friend-now his lover, smiles, and starts planning for next time.


End file.
